


【双璧】失败的室友挑战

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, naked challenge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 不要在室友在家的时候和他玩奇怪的社交媒体挑战。*烂俗甜梗，梗来源之前那个果体室友/对象挑战，大学生paro，没有营养*带了一点吉莱吉，不喜勿入
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【双璧】失败的室友挑战

-  
米达麦亚约吉尔菲艾斯出来的时候，红发男孩刚刚给沉浸在工作的莱因哈特做好便当，接到学长的电话就匆匆赶来。

他选的地方是离校不远的便利店，时间也错过饭点，所以当吉尔菲艾斯推开门时，蜂蜜色小个子的学长坐在桌前看着手边的速溶咖啡，愁眉不展的样子让吉尔菲艾斯有意识地暗示自己不要说刺激他的话。

“吉尔菲艾斯你来了啊，”米达麦亚看见他时打了个招呼，表情仍旧十分凝重。

“出了什么事吗？”他关切地问道，并环顾四周，褐发的异瞳学长并不在他身边，当然，在他身边也不会叫到自己过来。

“是这样的……”米达麦亚叹了口气，将情况缓缓道来。

事情要追溯到今天上午。

他处理完公事后在家里刷社交媒体，一条有趣的视频让他停住了向上划的趋势。是知名博主发起的“果体挑战”，米达麦亚兴致勃勃地点开了几个，有的实在是十分有趣，有的也甜蜜至极，他看见还有室友挑战，顿时跃跃欲试。

他和罗严塔尔同居三个月了，在这三个月之前他们做了两年的朋友。他们是不同专业的准毕业生，活动中偶然相识后一见如故，两人对未来的规划相似，在米达麦亚提出要不要一起租房的请求时，罗严塔尔爽快地答应了他，所以现在他们是室友关系。

他们的交谈大多是正经的工作和学习，偶尔会聊一聊身边人的八卦，罗严塔尔虽然不至于隐藏，但对自己的情况不太提及，倒是米达麦亚热情地介绍着自己，很快褐发异瞳的人就知道他家里除了双亲外还有个寄居的表妹。米达麦亚想，如果和罗严塔尔玩一玩这个挑战，似乎很有趣的样子，主要是，他非常期待这个一贯冷静自持的好友会露出什么样的表情。

心动不如行动。他很快就去浴室里把衣服换成一条浴巾，对着镜子饶有兴致地点开录像，推门走到里屋，他的室友正在画图，灯下垂着头认真作业的样子，为他本就出众的面容更增魅力。

米达麦亚蹑手蹑脚走到他身后，把自己的浴巾一扒，冲他丢过去，正中目标的桌面。罗严塔尔疑惑地转头，却当场愣在原地。

蜂蜜色头发的好友一丝不挂，笑咪咪地举着手机和他打招呼，罗严塔尔在僵化了整整半分钟后艰难地开口:“……我的朋友，你是和谁在玩真心话大冒险吗？”

“算是吧，一个小游戏。”米达麦亚想了想，正好瞧见罗严塔尔不自觉地移开目光。果然他的反应好有趣！想看看更多的蜂蜜色小个子凑了过来，打趣道:“怎么啦？你害羞了吗哈哈哈哈哈……”

哈到一半他哈不出来了。被那双金银妖瞳定定地看着，似乎有一点点奇怪，等到他想往后退开时，手随意地碰到了一个地方。

热热的，在变化——米达麦亚看了一眼他不小心打到的地方，再看了看罗严塔尔的脸，又看了看那里，脸色渐渐不对劲了起来。

他是不是发现了一些室友不为人知的小秘密……？

米达麦亚眼疾手快地关了手机屏幕，罗严塔尔仍旧是盯着他盯了很久，正当他想要开口换个不那么尴尬的话题，罗严塔尔放大的五官已经满满霸占了他的视觉。

像羽毛一样的吻落在他的嘴唇上，表面上荡起层层涟漪，实则掀起惊涛骇浪。米达麦亚捂着自己被亲过的地方，仍处在震惊的阶段，想要开口说点什么，发现一句话都说不出。

两人沉默起来，直至主动出击者挥挥手打破尴尬，“一个玩笑而已，不要介意，我的朋友。”

“所以他到底是不是同性恋。”米达麦亚做出总结，但又觉得自己言论偏颇，忙辩解到，“不我不是歧视，只是，怀疑而已，但好像也没有别的证据……所以我来问问你了。”

红发男孩眨了眨眼，老实地摇摇头，一脸无辜，“可我也是直男，莱因哈特也是。”

“呃，但你们同居了。”米达麦亚及时指出关键点，“而且是从我认识你们开始就同居了。”

“准确来说，是从十岁开始，他正好搬到我家对面。”吉尔菲艾斯友好地纠正他，米达麦亚咋舌了片刻，开始思索红发学弟是直男那句还是同居那句更像是谎言。

“从罗严塔尔学长平时作风来看，不太可能。”吉尔菲艾斯已经开始分析，“唔，毕竟，学长的前任我似乎认识不少来着。”有的还对他暗送秋波，当然被这个眼中只有金发好友的人给忽视了。

“我是不是不该对那个吻过于耿耿于怀？”

“……那是您的初吻吗？”

米达麦亚沉默了片刻，似乎在斟酌撒谎成功的可能性，最后憋屈地点点头。

吉尔菲艾斯甚至想怜爱地摸摸学长乱蓬蓬的头发，“我想罗严塔尔学长并不知道。”

“他不知道也不是可以吻同居对象的原因吧……”米达麦亚无力地替自己辩解，可恶，他连初恋都还没有一个怎么想感觉都有一些吃亏。

“那会不会是恶作剧呢？”吉尔菲艾斯提出了第一种可能，“因为您本身也是出于整蛊心理去捉弄学长的吧？”

“不，我觉得不是，”米达麦亚对自己当时上头做出的举动一时后悔不已，理智仍然冷静分析，“我们去喝酒的时候他都会避开这种带有暧昧性质的游戏，而且他的性格……也不是主动出击的那种。”

回忆起每一次他们约酒，罗严塔尔总是独身前来，对他别有心思的姑娘在那个时候都无法攻略这位风流人物，有时他甚至会带一瓶上好的红酒，虽然不知道这家伙哪里搞来的，但他可记得某一次酒过三巡后罗严塔尔眯着那双异色眼瞳，半带嘲讽地评价那些“为背叛而生的女人”，他本想制止并举出自己的表妹反例，不过罗严塔尔已经醉了，趴在吧台上闭着眼睛，米达麦亚把辩解的话抛在脑后。宿醉肯定难受，最后还是把他半背半抱回了自己寝室。

第二天罗严塔尔醒来，弄明白自己的情况后向友人感激一笑，“那些醉酒言语就忘掉吧，我的朋友。”米达麦亚不知道自己内心深处是什么样的反应，表面上点了点头。

但要说那次酒后真言拉进了两人关系好像也不对。罗严塔尔照样每天当着他的风云人物，倒贴的女孩一抓一把，一个月内可以见到三位不一样的女伴，偶遇他也只是打个招呼。而米达麦亚就是他的极端反例，身边跟着的全是男性好友，唯一的缺点就是路过教学楼门口的镜子他都会被比自己高的朋友挡住身形。他们照样聊天约酒，相处共事，但在小组合作这样的事中，连陌生人都能看出两人心照不宣的默契。

米达麦亚承认罗严塔尔在自己心中不算是“普通朋友”的范围，这个人能力出众，举止魅力四射，又与他情投意合，越接触他越会被他吸引，两人成为同居人再正常不过了。当时他本想着万一罗严塔尔带女朋友回来自己怎么办，但和他一起住的异瞳男人一改往日作风，变得极为检点，连米达麦亚也在产生“和男人住的友人为什么会变得禁欲”这样奇怪的想法。

“在罗严塔尔学长眼里，亲吻会是一种表达友好的方式吗？”吉尔菲艾斯提出了第二种可能。

米达麦亚再次沉默了一秒，忽然抓住红发学弟的肩，认真问他“你想一想我现在要亲你是为了表达友好，你的第一反应不会是我在性骚扰你吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，老实道:“您亲我我会这么想，莱因哈特亲我就不会了，他生理健康课是看我笔记过的。”

“全优生也会有不擅长的科啊……不这不是重点，”米达麦亚泄气地放开了手，抓着咖啡纸杯愁眉不展，“他那样的人，或许会这么想也不一定哦……”

“其实，是不是去问他本人比较好呢？”吉尔菲艾斯的眼眸渗满鼓励，“这是您和他之间的事，我作为外人也只能胡乱出主意罢了。”

“要是那么容易开口我就不来找你了。”米达麦亚何曾没有想过最直接的做法。事实上他被亲后的三十秒内脑海里一片烟花炸裂，过度的冲击让这位天才的大脑当机了很久，恢复正常时罗严塔尔的表现似乎刚刚发生的事完全是个幻觉。如果不是自己全裸还被贴心地塞了一件衬衫在手上，他可以认定发生的事在梦的范围内。

“他像是什么都没发生一样，我也不好说吧？”

“'像'并不是'是'哦。”贴心的红发天使指出问题所在，“学长的初吻既然已经被罗严塔尔学长夺走了，那问个清楚总好过迷迷糊糊揭过去吧。”

“好有道理……”米达麦亚恍然大悟，感激地拥抱了比他高上一个头的年轻人，飞速地跑回了两人的同居屋。罗严塔尔正在阳台上晒太阳，修长的手指划过平板，一边的茶几上的咖啡还冒着香气，这幅画面无论静止或流动都称得上艺术家杰作。

“米达麦亚，你回来了？”见到他的男人眼眸间闪烁着微光，笑意盈盈。从他嘴中叫出来的自己的名字好像都带上了音符翅膀，在脑海里演奏圆舞曲。

“啊，是，我……”米达麦亚余光打量了一圈，和他走之前没什么区别，褐发英俊男人沐浴在圣光中，美貌直击大脑。他没来由觉得脸上一热，越来越少女漫画的反应让这位硬汉震惊，硬着头皮直接摊牌，“我想问问你，为什么要……亲我？”

天使走了两步走到他面前，一黑一蓝的眼瞳俯视着比他矮的朋友，似乎轻轻叹了口气，“我也不知道。”

这倒是……出人意料的回答啊。罗严塔尔自顾自地继续说，“看着没有穿衣服还冲我笑得那么可爱的你，当时脑海里就只有亲亲他这个选项了。”

米达麦亚难得的局促起来，灰色的眼睛瞪圆，露出了介于迷茫和错愣之间的神情，“这个意思是……”

“是如果你不问我，我就打算忘记，然后一辈子不提起。”天使的手不知何时已经抚摸上了他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着那处肌肤，“如果你问了我，我就要说实话了。”

“你是……喜欢我吗？”比大脑先一步快的嘴巴已经把话说了出来，连米达麦亚自己也觉得不可思议，异瞳友人缓缓点头更让他觉得不可思议。

“如果困扰到你了，我今天就可以离开。”罗严塔尔似乎预料到他的反应，指了指自己放在卧室的行李箱。米达麦亚瞬间皱起了眉，“为什么要走？就因为你喜欢我这个原因吗？”

“你是直男吧？被男人喜欢着，会很困扰的吧？”罗严塔尔已经逼近了他一步，这个角度他能轻易捕捉同居人纠结的神情，补了第二刀，“还是说，被我喜欢，并不会对你有什么影响呢？我的朋友。”

米达麦亚少见的慌张，他从不知道自己的朋友竟然这样伶牙俐齿，他在和之前的女朋友恋爱时也会这么说么？他想，可大脑被眼前人的几句话搅的一团浆糊被迫罢工，放任其他器官作出不合理智的决定。罗严塔尔靠近他，越来越放大的俊秀五官和他的碰在了一起，他的嘴唇上落下那位第一次到访的客人，正害羞地迈进了第一步，打量这个桃源仙境。罗严塔尔一个身经百战的人，此刻像第一次恋爱一样生涩地亲吻米达麦亚的双唇，而被他亲吻的男孩同样生涩地回应他，他们像高中生一样浅尝辄止又循环往复，米达麦亚回过神时自己的手已经环上了罗严塔尔的身体，尴尬地不知说什么好，但收回去又没有道理，还是就保持这个姿势吧。

罗严塔尔挑眉，“这是对我说真话的回馈吗？好大的赠礼！”

米达麦亚也想不明白事情怎么会发生成这个样子，想了半天他斟酌着开了口，“……反正，没必要说什么离开的话。”

“你希望我留下吗？”

“是。”

“即使我喜欢你？”

“即使你喜欢……我。”

“那你呢？”罗严塔尔用随意的态度问道，“你喜欢我吗？”

“……老实说，我不知道。”米达麦亚摇摇头，他看着自己的手掌心，还残留着同居人身上咖啡的气味。奇怪，咖啡也会醉人吗？他喉结上下滚动，盯着手心一字一句地说，“但我不讨厌。”

“那么，想要再来一次吗？”他的手被近在咫尺的人握住了，米达麦亚不想抬头，只要和那双金银妖瞳对视，自己一定会被蛊惑到丢盔卸甲，连怦怦跳的心都会傻乎乎地给出去。但最后，他点了点头。

吉尔菲艾斯是在一个月后再见到学长的。这次蜂蜜色头发的学长身边跟着褐发异瞳的学长，两人有说有笑，形成了不可随意进入的结界。米达麦亚见到他时眼前一亮，跑过来向他道谢，并许诺下次请他吃饭。

摸不着头脑的吉尔菲艾斯礼貌地答应了邀约，他正要去给莱因哈特买蛋糕，并没有听到越走越远的两个学长的对话:

“这两人是还没意识到自己的感情吗？”

“不是所有男人都像我一样诚实又坦率的，沃尔夫冈。”

“好不要脸啊，奥斯卡……不过我把那个挑战分享给了学弟，作为解决大龄青年单身问题的回报，很不错吧？”

“'疾风之狼'果然名不虚传……”声音渐低，“那么下次别在床上那么快了，沃尔夫冈……”

……

吉尔菲艾斯推开房门，露出了一贯的灿烂笑容，“莱因哈特，我回来了！看看我给你带了什……么……”

他的金发天使一丝不挂地向他走来，脸上是兴奋的色彩，“米达麦亚分享的这个挑战真的很有趣！怎么样，吉尔菲艾斯？你的反应好可爱啊！”

-fin


End file.
